Snake and Mouse
by xsaysomethingx
Summary: Snakes get hungry too, and Orochimaru has a different hunger that needs to be satisfied. Kabuto does the hunting and brings back a "tasty" prey...
1. Chapter 1: Snake and Mouse

**Snake and Mouse**

The sky was twilight, and the ocean waves started to darken as sunset was approaching. A rocky coast underneath stretched out for miles towards my right, and an evergreen forest to my left. I glanced over my shoulder to survey the area.

No one was behind me.

The crunch of snow under my boots got louder as I hastened my pace. I clutched my hood closer to my cheeks as another breeze picked up. The gentle snowfall continued as I hiked up hill.

But I never reached the top, I was overcome.

My face skid against the cold ground as someone lunged on to my back. It was too fast for me to comprehend. The man's movements were always one step ahead before my brain could register what he was doing. My mittens, coat, boots, and socks were disposed of right there.

Soon I was off the ground and seeing a blur of snow and trees. I was stupefied because I did not know what was going on but, thankful for not being completely stripped naked.

I knew I was **not** going home.

* * *

"I brought what you requested my Lord."

I was tossed on my side, hitting my elbow first as I contacted the ground. I watched the mysterious kidnapper take a few steps back and bow.

I was in the small cabin nestled in the woods. It served as a haven for travelers during harsh weather. I shivered from the January chill; I sure missed my abandoned clothes. The room was ominous since the only light came from a single wax candle.

"Quite fresh looking skin... so young." The raspy voice came from the corner. This new stranger approached slowly, the floorboard moaning with each step.

I shifted my weight onto my knees. I was confused as to _**why**_ I was here. _What purpose did I have for coming here? _And I gulped; somehow 'fresh skin' was not sending me a good message.

"But Kabuto..."

Why I was brought here, I didn't care to find out. I lunged towards the door, my only obstacle, the kidnapper.

In less than a second, my neck and waist were locked by the guy's arms. He squeezed me as a warning. I went rigid and cursed myself mentally. Slowly I brought my gaze off the floor and up to see a curtain of black hair.

"You actually bother to bring me a…" the Lord's voice stopped.

A ghostly hand cupped my left cheek. My heart rate increased, blood rushing with adrenaline. I took my eyes off my bare feet and found myself no less than two inches away from gold snake eyes. I jolted my neck back with surprise- I know he saw the fear. The Lord placed his hand firmly on my cheek, turning me sideways to whisper, "…virgin."

An evil cackle broke the silence of my response. Instincts wanted to take over as I knew my fears were confirmed. I thrashed against the man who was restraining my body. With a little more struggling, I finally landed the guy in the balls.

The devil stopped laughing.

I ripped the guy's hands off of me, but was immediately pulled into the Lord's embrace. His chest pressed against my back, and his arms snaked their way around my hips.

The shriveled servant grunted, "She was the only one…I found within a one mile radius…Lord Orochimaru." His fists tightened, and kneeled on one knee while clutching his pants. I burned a glare straight through him; I hated seeing those glasses through the black shawl stare at me mockingly. However, the way he said his master's name, it made me quiver, even the name curled off the tongue like poison. "But if I may add, they are _all_ the same my Lord. And I can promise she will be fun, not only did she make a lot of fuss on the way here, but right now as well." His lips formed a sly smirk.

"YOU BASTARD!" I snapped in disgust.

The jerk, still had guts to spew crap even when hit in the nuts. I felt like I had drunk an overdose of fury- I strived to break free. Orochimaru pulled me back, hands stretched further and I would have ripped the guy's vocal chords out.

He stroked the top of my head in attempts to ease me. His fingers weaved in my hair.

Tears of anguish slipped down to my chin. Escaping was hopeless; I felt bruises forming from where I was previously restrained. And I knew I was in no shape to fend off the lustful Lord from preying on my body. Slightly still agitated, my muscles relaxed, but my mind was still anxious for what was yet to come.

"Don't be so tense my little mouse." Orochimaru ushered his follower to exit, "Kabuto leave us." Kabuto was gone without a sound, as if the darkness of the room engulfed him. I got absorbed in watching the floor and how our shadows danced as the candle flickered.

Orochimaru guided me to the floor until I straddled his lap. His hands snuck under my navy dress and grabbed my ass; he raised me so that I rested on my knees. Slowly he slid the cotton material over my head. Followed by my bra, and grimacing as he left me in my underwear.

I stared as his face inched closer to my exposed chest. The Lord held my hips steady as he licked away. He nipped lightly at my hard nipples, "Such supple breasts you have." I took in a sharp breath of air, and rested my hands on his shoulders. I closed my eyes, to avoid watching him devour my breasts. But my breath increased- his hot tongue swirled around each nipple. I felt like there was this raging fire inside my body. A fire of apprehension and desire.

My panties inched down to my ankles…a white hand massaged my belly button before dipping down into my heat. I choked back a gasp. "Nnnnn-no" I whispered.

But he didn't care.

I felt immobile. His fingers teasingly rubbed my outer lips, making sure to brush past my clit. Leaning forward, he pressed his body weight so I was underneath him. My face was flushed- I was fully exposed to his hungry eyes.

"Please…… Please……. Pleeeeeeeeeeeaaase. I'm not ready…please. I'm not ready for this."

A smile spread across Orochimaru's face. My begging did not stop him from proceeding to lick up my leg. He stopped at my throbbing pussy. A few silent tears fell. I was desperately hoping for all to end.

"But my Dear, this doesn't seem to be a problem. Your body finds my touch very exciting." His hot breath hit my lips with each word he spoke. I put my fist in my mouth to silence an oncoming squeal.

His tongue delved right in. I was dizzy and relieved- the subtle aching stopped- and was replaced by an animalistic need. Looking down at him work his tongue, I saw a close up on how actually milky his skin looked. And near his wrists it almost looked translucent, his veins easily visible. Orochimaru's grip was not rough; his delicate fingers caressed my legs rather than restrained them.

"Now my little mouse," I yelped as he flipped me over so I was on top. _Mouse? What was __**up**__ with him calling me that? _

Some juices dripped down my thighs starting to soak his silk robe. I felt his bulge prodding my core. I looked to the side, embarrassed and ashamed at what was happening. He playfully rubbed my inner thighs, "Come on now," his breathing became heavier, "I can take you forcefully **anytime**." Orochimaru outlined my belly button softly and added, "But I'm being generous and going slow with you." It was his way of persuading.

"Now be a good girl and untie my kimono." I complied- this all was going to happen eventually. Even if the light was dim, his stiff penis still looked intimidating. Slowly he guided me down his shaft. He was savoring this part; each inch in, and he would give his lips a lick. At first, it was tolerable, but as he pushed closer to the hilt- my heart started doing somersaults.

Satisfied he moaned, "Mmmmmmm my _tight_ little mouse." I felt him twitch inside me…more cum flowed out. I let a moan escape my mouth. I regretted at how my body lusted for his touch. "Move," he demanded.

With a little fight left in me, I decided to play deaf. If he wanted me so bad, he would have to work for the sex. I didn't _voluntarily_ come here.

But my body did **not** match my thoughts.

He jerked his hips up, and squeezed me tighter to get a reaction from me. I just blankly stared at him, my chest heaving with each short breath. His eyes portrayed the last of his self-control. I could almost feel how he was ready to explode.

"Someone is being very uncooperative," he gritted through clenched teeth. Sliding out of me he teasingly rubbed his cock along my wet walls, and then quickly thrust back in. His sudden sharpness and power behind his movements caused me to gasp and arch my back in response.

"Do you,"

Thrust

"have any idea,"

Thrust

"how patiently I've been,"

Thrust

"waiting for,"

Thrust

"a good,"

Thrust

"fuck?"

I climaxed. "Nooooooo," I moaned, collapsing on his chest. My hips convulsed with each wave of pleasure.

"No is right my mouse," he breathed in my ear. I was burning- he slipped out and pushed me against the edge of the bed.

His shoved his fingers inside me, twisting within. "Simply beautiful." He grinned devilishly as he held up his fingers to have me see. Orochimaru continued to play, rubbing his thumb fast and hard on my clit too."Don't worry; our game is not over yet."

He brought up my right leg for deeper penetration. He let a throaty moan as he entered me once more. I hid my face in the sheets as he pounded from behind. I tried to hold back, but I was not strong enough. "Good, very good."

I knew right away why he had said this. My hips were no longer immobile; they were meeting up with his thrusts. I lost all dignity, and concentrated on reaching bliss again. Abruptly, Orochimaru pulled out and yanked me to my feet. He led my arms around his neck as he backed me up against a wall. I was burning more than ever, and I whimpered out of frustration for him not finishing.

"Up." I jumped at his word, and latched my legs around his waist. I sighed as I felt his thick cock slide in.

I lost the fight and was consumed by pure physical pleasure. I latched my nails into his back. He gave a squeeze to my ass. The cool paneled walls felt slick against my sweaty back. His stamina didn't seem to cease. Every time he brought me down his shaft, he made sure to have my clit rub against his pelvis.

My peak hit, my hips thrashed, and I tangled my fingers in his silky hair.

My forehead aligned with his, I saw my eyes reflect in his. I felt a smile grace my neck, I was embarrassed by the chills it gave me.

I felt his seed spill in me—

the thought of carrying his damned child quickly flashed in my mind.

My jaw was slightly ajar from what I was experiencing. My back slid to the ground, and my ass hit the floor with a thud.

"My mouse, I will come back to check on the child." He chuckled and pecked my cheek.

* * *

His words stung like venom, but they were the truth. Regret and self-hatred spilled out in an anguished scream, I rolled myself into a ball. My mind was out of its body- closed off, with no way of returning.

I was a broken and scared little mouse.


	2. Chapter 2: The Carriage Ride

Terms: (1) haori- A short, kimono-style jacket that is traditionally worn over the kimono. (2) Hi no Kuni- Land of Fire

* * *

**The Carriage Ride**

After an evening with a beautiful monster, I couldn't build up the same respect I had for myself.

Kabuto was sitting at the entrance of the cabin, one look at him and I turned myself around to go back and sit in the corner of the bedroom. The snake was in the other room, doing I don't know what, but I couldn't care less. When dawn started to seep through the shutters the shock started to reemerge.

I thought about the consequences of bearing a fetus I was unprepared for. I told myself to be ready for the worst scenario, but hope hung on the side that said I was not pregnant. Not knowing if we had conceived a child scared me... I was helpless over my own future.

I decided to soak my thoughts in hot water, so I grabbed my dress and walked into the tiny bathroom. I forced myself to lie down in the tub until my fingers pruned. It was hardly a bath-there was no soap.

My body was tired, I felt like I broke a sacred promise with my conscience, and my mind was under a lot of stress. Physically I felt like shit, and emotionally I wanted to give up. I didn't care anymore, he didn't, so why should I?

But it was _my_ body after all…

I jumped right out, dressed, not bothering to dry, and stormed into his room. I had a little drive left in me to take control of the situation.

* * *

Curious, he raised a brow with a half smile at my unexpected interruption. He sat a table with piles of scrolls, I seemed to have interrupted his reading, but I knew I finally had his attention.

"I don't know."

" I…"

"I don't know what you want with me," I started to whisper.

Then I broke into a flabbergasted scream, "But if you're done, why can't you just LET ME LEAVE?"

"You make me smile when you show that you're still not done fighting," he said.

"Fuck, just answer the question already!"

The chair slid back with a hard scuff on the wood floor, and he beckoned me to come closer with a curl of his finger.

I stayed put.

He sighed. And started walking towards me, "You are so difficult…to think you would have learned to do as I say from the last time." He paused.

I looked down, avoiding his face since he towered over my head. His bare feet looked so silky. His body cast a dark shadow; he engulfed me without even touching.

And he moved so quickly, he and his partner had to be shinobi, because I couldn't keep up with his movements. He had his hand pressed under my inner thigh so that my knee was raised. And his other arm was around the other side of my waist to keep me balanced.

Then I felt it, _again_. The same yearning that kicked in the night before. I tried to swallow back any lust.

He pressed my lower half closer, and I put my hands on his shoulders to keep some space between our chests.

"Why? Why can't you just let me go? You don't need me anymore."

His head leaned into my neck, and his mouth started sucking on my flesh. I could tell that his teasing was his way of trying to avoid the question and shut me up.

"Just let me go…if you want more sex… just get a whore. Why are you still keeping me here?" I asked, confused about his motives.

"My beautiful girl, you're a toy that is too much to fun to give away…" he continued sucking. His fingers stroked my side lightly, I understood now that he wasn't just a devil, but a crazy one too. I inhaled sharply and clenched his shoulders when he began to leave little bite marks.

"My lord, the carriage is here." Kabuto had somehow entered the room without me noticing.

He let go of me, but I couldn't steady myself in time, and so I landed on my butt. That would total it to two bruises on my ass.

"Pack the stuff and meet me outside," Orochimaru commanded while exiting the study.

All of a sudden a white cloth was thrown in my face. "Put that on, we can't have you spotted in the same clothes as you came with," and Kabuto left me alone. I stood up and noticed all the scrolls were gone; the loyal henchman sure was stealthy.

I removed the cloth and examined it. It was a white haori(1) with detailed embroidery of cranes along the collar and sleeves. The size was large enough which could make it pass as a dress since it barely passed my knees.

And judging from the smell of the fabric, I knew it belonged to _him_.

* * *

I loved how I had no shoes to walk in. My feet were left to walk in the snow; a soft crunch followed each foot step. I tried looking for my boots, but they were nowhere in the cabin.

Kabuto stood waiting with the carriage door open; as I entered I saw a smirk on his lips.

The white snake looked at my feet questioningly, the snow melted into slush on the floor around me. He patted the space next to him, and I quietly sat down.

Kabuto swung the door shut while seating himself across from us. All of a sudden the carriage was jerked forward and we were moving…I don't even remember seeing a horseman outside.

My toes were numb so I decided to wipe off the extra water by rubbing my feet along my legs. I only gave myself goose bumps.

I heard Kabuto cough. "No shoes?"

Orochimaru let out a raspy chuckle.

"Yes. I felt like being a rebel and decided that shoes are unnecessary in thirty degree weather…" I growled at Kabuto.

"Calm down my mouse. Sit on my lap; you need to keep yourself warm. I can't have you getting sick."

I moved onto his lap. I glared at Kabuto. In my mind I pictured myself bashing his head on the window.

My shoes were taken away, and apparently so was my name. My new title was _mouse_; after a tiny creature that chases cheese. Treating me like they did, I saw them as undeserving of knowing my true identity. My focus snapped back to reality at Orochimaru's whisper.

"Turn yourself around and face me."

He should have just told me to straddle him in the first place. Geez.

I cringed on the inside as I turned around; he brought my legs behind his back. I rested my chin on his shoulder; I didn't want to stare into Orochimaru's gold eyes again. I would lose that game.

The ride was extremely awkward because Kabuto was watching; I felt his eyes on me the entire time, even with my back to him. He was analyzing every single shift of my body while on top of "_his_" Lord.

I distracted my embarrassment by trying to scan my mind of all the possible places we could be headed. Were we leaving Mizu no Kuni(2)? Or just traveling to another small village?

I couldn't see ourselves at any final destination…I only saw myself tangled up in the snake's embrace every time. My body latched onto his, his eyes tracing my form, and our bodies forming a cocoon of warmth. I knew that this was the only place I would be allowed to go.

A finger ran down my right thigh and stopped at my naked core.

He lifted my face away from his shoulder, and brought me towards his lips until we were almost touching. He loved using seduction to get me to become his puppet. He pulled the strings, and I danced for him. He licked my lips and said, "And no panties?"

And within a second his plan of action overwhelmed me. Two of his fingers followed a rhythm and played me like an instrument. Our sashes were quickly undone, secretly showing each other our skin. His body was a cold fire; it was his fragile bones that needed the warmth, not mine.

And when the monster's lips attacked mine, I felt pity.

He fingered one note over and over between my legs. My body only cared for the climax of his symphony. I squeezed his chest against mine, and moaned when his performance was done.

* * *

We sat together—naked chests toward each other—but backs covered by our robes for the rest of the ride. Orochimaru silently looked out the window, and I fell asleep trying to study his expression.

There was no standing ovation; our audience member with the glasses didn't seem to think it five stars worthy.


	3. Chapter 3: A Bruised Whore

Thanks for being patient readers! Honest critiques are appreciated.

* * *

**A Bruised Whore**

Suddenly I was being steadied on my feet and someone was tying my sash in place. When I fully opened my eyes and stepped out of the carriage I saw two Kabutos.

"HOLY SHIT! WHY ARE THERE TWO OF YOU?" I blinked; hoping one of them would disappear. It didn't work.

One Kabuto was tying the horses to a post, and the other was unloading the small baggage Orochimaru packed. And then in a poof of smoke, the Kabuto at the post vanished. I waved my hands back and forth in the air where Kabuto just was, I eliminated the idea that he turned invisible.

"That was only one of my shadow clones, dufus." Kabuto said while pushing his glasses up higher.

I rolled my eyes. "Thank heavens, because one of you is hard _enough_ to get along with."

Kabuto gave an insincere smile, and then turned to face Orochimaru. "I'll carry these back to the base my lord." And with a short nod Kabuto sprinted off with the luggage.

I twisted my neck towards Orochimaru, waiting for what he wanted to do next. His face was expressionless.

"You will follow behind me until I tell you otherwise." He started walking down the street.

* * *

On the dirt road we passed by a lot of street vendors selling hand crafted jewelry, clay pots, lucky talismans, sweaters, and other knick knacks. The open market was busy, people were shouting prices, kids were running in circles around their mothers, and farmers were coming in to drop off more produce. Everyone was either outside working, shopping, or talking with neighbors. Even though the air was dry and chilly, the people of the village never stopped moving.

Eventually we walked further into the shady part of town, females dressed in low-cut dresses hung around every door. We entered a gentlemen's club, which had a large breasted woman advertised on the front door. Was Orochimaru finally going to take the advice I gave him about getting a whore?

The club was dark, with blue lights and a foggy haze from cigarettes mixed with cheap perfume. And if sex had a scent, it was present too. I heard men laughing, women giggling along pretending to be interested in their customers, and naughty whispers from both ends.

A lady at the front desk with long black hair and green eyes was leaning against the counter. She undressed Orochimaru with her gaze, and glanced at me quickly wondering why I was here. Or maybe she was curious as to what my relationship was with Orochimaru...

"Stay here in the front. You will wait for me until I return after some business."

The woman behind the desk hearing Orochimaru, walked around the desk to greet him.

She strutted like a sultry vixen in heat. And it was obvious she wanted Orochimaru. She couldn't stop batting her damn eyelashes.

I sat down at a leather booth, I was actually grateful I got ordered to stay up front. I didn't want to hear the lady flirt with Orochimaru.

Finally, the two disappeared behind a black beaded curtain near the back of the club.

There was nothing else to do but wait, and to pass the time I decided to stare at my knees and wiggle my toes. I think I did this for about ten minutes until I got interrupted.

"Hey baby how's about you—"

"Not interested."

I looked sideways and saw a lanky man with a dark eyes and a mustache. Not a ten out of ten kind of guy.

"Awwww, come on now baby."

"Not interested," I stated while still looking down at my legs. I was getting annoyed that he couldn't take the hint.

My neck suddenly snapped, the stranger had his hand clenched around my jaw. He brought his face closer, "You have a little attitude."

This time I looked him straight in the eyes. "Not interested you horn dog."

"SNAPPY LITTLE BITCH!" He slapped my face.

"HEY! HEY! HEY! Asses like you aren't allowed here! Get the FUCK out of here you piece of trash!" A redheaded lady started walking her way towards my booth. She must have noticed the weirdo when he yelled.

I rubbed my cheek softly. I had to admit that it slightly stung.

The man sharply got up, and dashed out the door. I was grateful that the hostess scared him off.

She stopped at my table, "Sweetie, are you okay?"

I shrugged. I smiled at her. "I'm fine. It wasn't too hard anyway." I didn't want her to start making a big fuss and get everyone's attention.

I was served a glass of ice water out of sympathy. I didn't drink it, I just watched the condensation drip, and I drew circles on the table top for twenty more minutes.

"We're leaving now," he said while exiting through the front door.

* * *

Our walk was quiet. Seeing as he didn't want to talk, I just stared at the back of his heels and followed. We walked until we reached the end of town, and then continued to walk some more into a forested area. I was careful not to step on any branches; I still didn't have any shoes on.

Then Orochimaru turned around. "The Fuma clan is such trash." He hissed as he cusped my bruised cheek.

I looked up at him. Was he upset that someone hit me?

"I don't understand you one bit. I can't tell if you are being sincere about what happened to me this afternoon, or if you are just saying that so I'll feel better when I sleep with you later."

He dropped his hand.

"My mouse, what a mouth you have," he hissed venomously while shaking his head back and forth.

He grabbed my hair, and pushed me down onto my knees.

His sudden forcefulness scared me, and the tight grip he held me by started to give me a headache.

"Open your mouth," he loosened the tie around his waist.

I raised my eyebrows, challenging him on.

He tugged my hair sharply, and tears formed in the corner of my eyes from the pain. Then I felt his hot length stroke the right side of my lower jaw, he smiled like a mad man. "Open your mouth, little mouse, or I will gladly take you back to the whore house in town."

Be a whore for one or a whore for all? Wow, the choices. Fucking just one man was hard enough, no way was I going to do any more than that.

I opened my mouth, and tried not to cringe for what was to come.

"That's a good little mouse." He thrust his cock in.

* * *

Orochimaru kept a steady pace; his hips did all the work. I stared up at him, his head was tilted back and he was breathing loudly. He was immersed in a world of pleasure, and I wanted to take full advantage of the situation. I ran my tongue over the tip of his head a few times, I felt him twitch inside of me.

His eyes snapped open, and locked with mine, they appeared glassy with lust. He gave two more hard thrusts, and exploded.

I swallowed, hoping not to upset him further. I saw him smirk in response. It was different to feel his hot juice flow down my throat, and it slightly turned me on.

He pulled out, and started to fix his robes.

"Kabuto?"

I looked around wondering where his henchman was. How could he have sneeked back without me hearing?

"Yes my lord?" he asked appearing behind Orochimaru.

Was he here the whole time? How much _did_ he see?

"Kabuto, take her to the hidden village and get her settled in. I have some last minute business to take care of."

After Orochimaru left, Kabuto didn't say anything. But he only motioned with his finger that I had something on the bottom of my chin. When I wiped it off, my face turned red. It was beyond humiliating.


End file.
